I Want To Meet You But I Can't
by mukirome
Summary: Gumi and Rin have been best friends for most of their lives but they drift apart when they start attending different schools. Even though more than a year has passed, Gumi still finds herself in love with Rin and desperately wants to meet her. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**I Want To Meet You But I Can't**

**Chapter 1**

Megpoid Gumi inhaled the fragrant scent of the calm March day and her eyes glowed at the sight of the clear, blue sky. Gumi was sitting on the warm ground of her middle school's rooftop, enjoying the tasty bento her mother had prepared for her. Sitting next to her was her best friend, Kagamine Rin, the huge, white bow she was obsesed with adorning in her short blonde hair, gently danced in the spring breeze.

The school rooftop was Gumi and Rin's special base. Every lunch break they would eat, chat and just enjoy each other's company there. Occasionally, they would bring their other friends but they had promised each other that the rooftop would be theirs alone, during March. That was because they would be graduating soon and would begin attending high school in April. This was their last chance to make unforgettable, happy memories in the school they had spent the last three years in.

Not that the memories that were being created in that instant were joyful, though. Gumi had noticed that Rin's normally blissfully, adorable face had become moist, with what looked like tears.

"Are you crying, Rin?" Gumi asked, concerned.

"It's just sweat," she quickly replied, rubbing at her face with her sleeves. Gumi frowned. She could tell Rin was lying due to noticing the intense shaking of her shoulders. Gumi already knew the reason for Rin's sad tears but she failed to offer any warm words of comfort. Instead, she surprised the blonde by embracing her in a caring hug.

"Gumi," whispered Rin's faint voice, before letting loose a waterfall of tears.

Rin had always been more intellligent than Gumi and she had acheived the highest grades in their year group. Because of her amazing brain, Rin had easily been accepted into an elite high school, while Gumi was just going to attend the school closest to her home. The two had always attended the same school and now fate had decided to tear the two apart.

Gumi continued silently hugging her friend. She could feel Rin's tears soak into the fabric of her uniform but she refused to let go. This was the only thing she could do for her friend. Besides, Gumi didn't want to open her mouth because she was terrified that it would free her own anguish.

She had to pretend to be strong for her best friend. No, Rin was more than just a best friend. Gumi loved her. Gumi understood her feelings but she had decided she wouldn't act on them. They were both girls, after all, and she didn't want to risk tarnishing their relationship. As long as she was able to stay by Rin's side, she would be happy but even that luxury was being stolen from her.

"Rin, it doesn't matter how far apart we will be, I'll always be by your side. If you ever feel sad and alone, you can just call me and I promise that I will meet you," Gumi vowed, small tears dripping from her eyes.

"I promise too. We will always be together, Gumi. Nothing will ever be able to change that," declared Rin. The two girls continued their warm embrace but this time they wore smiles on their tear-streaked faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This prologue was short but the next chapter will be longer. This fic is inspired by three different Vocaloid songs. Can you guess what they are? I'll give you cookies if you are right. Two of the songs are slighty vague right now (actually there is one obvious clues) but it is still possible to get them correct right now. Here's a hint: all three songs are sung by Gumi. Anyway, please review (even if you hated it) because I like to receive reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I hate it," Lily declared.

"Predictable," Gumi nodded her green head.

"What's wrong with this costume? It's perfect!" Nekomura Iroha insisted, upset by the harsh comments from her friends.

"It's just that you wore a cat costume last year, as well," Miki gently said.

"She probably wore one every year," remarked Gumi.

"You guys suck," Iroha poked her tongue out at the three other girls.

It was almost Halloween and Gumi and her closest friends were out shopping in search of costumes to wear to an upcoming Halloween party they had all been invited to.

Iroha was the only one so far to find a costume she liked but her friends had the complete opposite opinion on the cat outfit, Iroha was ecstatic about. Not because it looked awful or anything, but Iroha had an extreme obsession with anything cat releated, so seeing her dress up as a feline again, was a bore to her friends.

"I have an idea. How about we pick costumes for each other?" suggested Lily, to which Gumi and Miki nodded their consent. "Cool, then I'll pick for Iroha."

"Then, I'll do Gumi," Miki cheerfully latched onto Gumi's arm.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this? I didn't agree to this and I especially don't want _her_ picking my costume," Iroha complained, glaring at Lily.

"Nope, you don't get a choice," teased Gumi.

"You're just gonna have to deal with whatever I choose for you," Lily devilishly smirked.

"Sorry, Iroha," apologized Miki, her voice sugary sweet.

Realising she had lost the battle, Iroha grumbled, "Fine, whatever, I don't care but I'm picking for Miki," before angrily stomping away from the trio.

"Looks like you're going to be a cat this year, Miki," Gumi told the peach haired girl.

"Well, I think I would make a cute cat, nya," purred Miki.

"So, then that means Gumi will decide my outfit. No pressure or anything but I'm counting on you, Gumi. See you guys, I'm going to find out where the cat freak went," Lily announced, before walking away.

Once Gumi realised that she had been left with finding something for Lily, she became nervous. That's because Lily was kind of Gumi's idol. Lily was gorgeous, the lead singer of a rock band, confident, mature, had a college boyfriend and was the most popular girl in their year. Gumi, occasionally, still couldn't believe that she had managed to become close friends with Lily and Gumi was now feeling stressed to make sure she picked a stunning outfit for Lily. Gumi loved her own style but she always felt a little self-concious whenever the older girl was around, just because Lily could easily be mistaken for a model.

"Hey, look, it's Rin," Miki said, breaking up Gumi's anxious thoughts.

Turning to check what Miki was staring at, Gumi instantly recognized the large, white bow that belonged to her former best friend. Rin wasn't looking in their direction. Instead, she was chatting with a girl, who had tied her lengthy teal coloured hair into twin tails.

"Let's go say hi," Miki naturally suggested. Unlike Iroha and Lily, Miki had attended the same middle school as Gumi, which was part of the reason they were now best friends.

"There's no point. It's been forever since we last saw her, she's probably forgotten who we are," Gumi uncomfortably laughed.

Frowning, Miki replied, "Maybe she did forget me but you guys were glued together. There's no way she would ever forget someone as important as that."

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, I'm going to see if I can find anything for Lily in this store," Gumi responded, fleeing to a deserted area of the costume shop.

Throwing herself into a clothing rack, none of the items were even registering in her mind. The only things she was focused on was calming the sudden ache in her heart and the tears that threatened to pour out.

She knew the reason for her pain. It was Rin, the girl who had captured her heart but they hadn't made any contact in more than a year. Even so, Gumi still dreamt about her daily but witnessing Rin happily smiling and laughing away, without her, stung badly.

Suddenly, Gumi heard the sound of her ringtone. Taking her cellphone out of her jacket pocket, Gumi noticed that Miki had sent her something. Opening it up, she was surprised by the picture of Rin that filled her phone's screen.

"Do you like it?" Miki tapped Gumi on the shoulder, causing Gumi to jump up in fright.

"Geez, don't freak me out like that," muttered Gumi, after recovering from her shock.

"Sorry, sorry," Miki apologized, her voice lacking any sincerity. "So, do you like your present?"

"Like I want to join you in your stalker's club."

"Hey, I resent that. This is the one and only time I will stoop to such a creepy level. I only secretly snapped that shot 'cause I thought it would bring you good luck," revealed Miki, pointing her index finger up to the sky.

"Good luck?" Gumi was confused.

"Haven't you heard that rumor? You know, the one that says if you keep a picture on your phone of the one you like, the pair of you will get your fairy tale ending."

Rolling her eyes, Gumi retorted, "There's another part to that rumor. The part that says that if anyone knows about the picture, all hell will break loose."

"Whatever, it's just a rumor. I only did it to help. That is, if I'm not wrong in thinking you like Rin?" casually, questioned Miki.

"What gave you that idea?" Gumi denied.

"It's so obvious that it's written on your face. There's also the factor of being a fellow girl who also likes someone who has absolutely no idea about my real feelings," refering to her huge crush on their classmate, Utatane Piko. "I don't have a problem if you are interested in girls, so there's no reason to keep on denying your feelings."

"Okay, fine, I like Rin. There, happy?" Gumi reluctantly admitted, a sour expression ruining her face.

Grinning, Miki answered, "Yup, very. What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing. Rin and I don't even know each other anymore, besides, she probably doesn't swing this way," grumbled Gumi.

"If you don't at least try, you will never know but I won't force you and I can keep this entire conversation a secret, just between us, if you aren't ready to come out," Miki informed, holding a finger over her lips.

"Thanks, Miki. Anyway, we should probably start looking for costumes now," Gumi peacefully smiled.

"Definately," agreed Miki, beginning her search for the perfect costume for her friend.

Wiping the smile off of her face, Gumi took one last, dejected look at the adorable picture of Rin that beamed up at her from the cell's screen, before stuffing the phone back into her pocket and chasing after her current best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Halloween! The original plan for this chap was just for them to be in a normal store but I decided to get into the holiday spirit, slightly. Vocaloid3 has been out for about a week now and I am in love with the new Gumi voicebanks. She was already amazing before but now she's even better. My favourite song using her new voices is probably Lovedroid, sung by Gumi , the two song guesses I received were both incorrect. One of the songs was Gumi's I'll Hug You, which was the main influence for the first chapter. I'll most likely end up telling you the second song (which is the main inspiration for this fic) in the next chapter. Oh, and the rumor was taken from School Days, if anyone wonders why it feels familiar. Thanks for reading. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Gumi returned home and stepped inside her bedroom, with it's pale, sunburnt walls and orange curtains, she tossed the bag, that carried the costume Miki had chosen for her, beside her wooden desk.

Plonking her backside onto the soft surface of her bed, Gumi removed her pink, flip-top cellphone from her pocket. Her brain told her she shouldn't but her body refused to listen and she opened up the picture of Rin that had been snapped earlier that day.

Staring at the image of Rin's beaming smile, left Gumi with conflicted emotions. Seeing Rin happy made her happy but on the other hand, it also left a gaping hole in her heart.

This smile wasn't meant for her but for the teal-haired girl who had been by Rin's side. That girl was a total stranger to Gumi but Gumi already felt an intense feeling of jealousy aimed at that girl. That girl probably made Rin giggle, shared pointless gossip, hung out together, knew what hobbies Rin was into and the stuff she would one hundred percent avoid, no matter what. Those were all things that had been Gumi's duty in the past, but now she had been replaced. She had no clue if she and Rin even had anything in common anymore. Rin was just like a stranger now and it made her heart ache.

Gumi reminisced about the promise they had vowed upon back in middle school. About how they swore they would always be together, even though they would be attending different schools. At first, it had been ridiculously easy to stay in contact. They would try to meet up after school but when that failed, they would waste hours chatting over the phone, much to the annoyance of Gumi's mother.

Soon, however, both teens found themselves with conflicting schedules due to club activities, homework and commitments to the new friends they had formed. Their daily comunications, soon turned into weekly events, then fortnightly, until they eventually ceased keeping in touch altogether.

In the past year, Gumi had made a few feable attempts at delivering a message to Rin, only to chicken out at the last second because negative thoughts crept inside her head. Thoughts that maybe Rin had drastically changed and that she would fail to be the same Rin her heart cherished. Or worse, that Rin herself had purposely decided to end their relationship because she believed that there was no longer any meaning or worth in having Gumi in her life.

The one time she hadn't whimpered out and had dialed Rin's home, she had apparently called the wrong number because some guy called Len had answered.

Gumi never tried again after that embarrassment but now she found herself unconciously opening up the new message screen on her cellphone, her petite fingers, lightly tapping away at the keypad.

This process took what felt like an eternity to Gumi. That's because she constantly deleted practically everything she typed out, just because it seemed lame. She usually suffered no problems creating text messages but this message was giving her a massive migraine. She wanted to say to Rin, "Let's meet up," but she didn't want to sound like a desperate loser, which was why she removed the part that expressed how much she missed Rin.

Eventually, she managed to fill the screen with black letters that left a simple letter that satsified her. The message read, "Hey, Rin. It's Gumi. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up, for old times sake?"

Finding Rin under her contacts, Gumi was about to press send when her cowardice struck. _What if her number has changed or what if she says no? I don't think my heart can handle rejection,_ Gumi mulled over those upsetting ideas in her head.

_Even if Rin did agree to meet up, things probably wouldn't be the same as they had been before. We both have new lives now. She doesn't need me to talk with, to laugh with or to be by her side. She has new friends who can do all that stuff, probably better than I ever could. I'm no longer needed in Rin's world._

She flipped her phone shut and placed it on her bedside table, before rolling onto her chest and throwing her head into the warm embrace of her pillow, the fabric slowly getting drenched by the tears that drifted out of Gumi's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the song that is the main inspiration for this fic is Gumi's Aitai, otherwise known as I Want To Meet You. It's pretty much my favourite Gumi song or at the very least it's the one I've listened to the most. Yeah, I kind of have nothing else to say right now except for, thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Urgh, my phone died. Let me borrow yours," Lily held her palm out towards to Gumi. Receiving the mobile from Gumi, she resumed txting her boyfriend, Akaito.

A few days had past since Halloween and now Gumi, Miki and Iroha were hanging around Lily's desk during their school's lunch break.

"Oh my god, I just remembered something huge!" Iroha, randomly, shouted out.

"Relax, Iroha, there's no need to kill my eardrums," remarked Gumi, feeling the stares of their classmates staring in the direction of the loud commotion.

"So, are you going to share whatever this big piece of info is?" Miki, sweetly, inquired.

Taking a brief moment to scan her surroundings, Iroha revealed in a low-tone of voice, "Gakupo has a girlfriend!" Kamui Gakupo was a guy in their class, who was tight buddies with Piko. Gakupo had also, when they were first years, asked Gumi out, to which she let him down gently, just like the two other guys who had wanted to date her. Gumi had never gone out on a date, purely because she felt it would be wrong to lead someone on into thinking their relationship could blossom into love, when she had already devoted her heart to another.

Not bothering to lift her sapphire eyes off the cellphone's screen, Lily nonchalantly murmured, "Good for him but it's hardly juicy enough to make a big deal out of."

"It's totally a big deal," Iroha incredulously stared at Lily.

"Sorry, Iroha but I'm on Lily's side this time," apologized Miki. "There's nothing weird about Gakupo having a girlfriend. He's a nice guy, so it would be strange if he didn't have one."

"How'd you learn about this, anyway? I doubt you just went up to him and asked, "Hey, Gakupo, are you seeing anyone?" Gumi imitated Iroha's boisterous voice.

"My mom forced me to run to the convenience store to pick up some stuff she forgot to buy and what do you know, I see him totally locking lips with some chick, I had never laid eyes on before, under a streetlamp. Oh, and get this, she was dressed in the uniform of that stuck-up private school," Iroha energetically answered.

Hearing Iroha mention a private school instantly made Gumi's thoughts flow to Rin. In the end, she never did send that message she had placed so much effort into typing. Now, her mind began thinking that maybe, Gakupo's girlfriend was Rin. _Stop thinking all these stupid possibilities. There's probably a million girls at that school and besides, his girlfriend may not even go to the same school as Rin. I need to stop getting myself so worked up over the slightest mention of anything Rin related._

"Iroha, have you actually even met anyone from that school?" questioned Miki, her eyebrow raised.

"Hmph, I don't need to to know that those kind of people are all spoilt, selfish brats," Iroha folded her arms across her chest, in defiance, to which Gumi and Miki shared a glance at each other and sighed.

"Thanks Gumi for lending me your phone. I owe you one," Lily handed the mobile back to Gumi but before Gumi could obtain it, Miki snatched it up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Gumi glared at the girl sitting next to her.

Smiling, Miki asked, "Can I borrow it for a sec? I'm all out of credit and I just wanted to check up on how Piko is doing." Piko had been absent from school for the last couple of days because he had come down with a fever.

Rolling her eyes, Gumi agreed, "Fine, whatever, go right ahead."

"You're the best," Miki declared, beginning to tap away at the keypad.

"So, when are you going to finally ask Piko out?" Lily questioned Miki, twirling a strand of her golden hair, around her slim finger.

"Yeah, you two would make such an adorable couple," insisted Iroha.

"I can definately see you two growing old and grey together," Gumi nodded her head in agreement.

"Aw, thanks guys but I don't plan on being the one to make the first move," she giggled. "It's more romantic if Piko confess' to me, don't you guys think?"

"You'll lose your chance, you know. Just like how this one lost Gakupo," Lily flicked her long locks into Iroha's face.

"Hey, I don't like Gakupo!" she growled.

"If you say so."

"Oops," Miki mumbled, causing the trio to look in her direction.

"What happened?" Gumi was the first one to ask.

"Um, well, I accidentally txted Rin."

"What?" Gumi yelled, her eyes ballooning.

"Who's Rin?" quizzed Iroha, looking puzzled.

"She's an old friend from middle school," Miki replied. "Sorry, Gumi about all of this. I didn't send her anything major, though. Just a simple, "How are you." Miki's words weren't very belivable, though, because her orange eyes were sparkling brightly.

"You're not sorry at all. I bet you did this on purpose," angrily uttered Gumi. Gumi's heart was rapidly beating furiously but at the same time, she also felt slightly at peace.

"Oh, she replied. Let's see, she says that she is good and that if you want, you can meet her at the cinema after school, 'cause she's going to catch a movie with some friends of her's," read Miki, before pressing her fingers against the phone's keys again.

Noticing Miki's intention, Gumi attempted to grab the phone but Miki swiftly evaded and said, while smiling, "Too late, I just sent back a reply. I told her that you would love to meet up."

* * *

><p>Gumi froze when she saw Rin's figure standing alone in the crowded cinema. She was happy to see her but at the same time, her words got stuck in her throat.<p>

"Hey, Rin, long time no see," Miki called out, grasping Gumi's sweaty palm and dragging her towards Rin.

"Miki, right? It's good to see you and Gumi again," she greeted them with a cheerful smile.

When Gumi failed to utter a single word, Miki bumped her with the strength of her elbow. "H-Hi, Rin," Gumi managed to say.

Suddenly, Gumi felt the warmth of Rin's arms as they embraced her and Rin's hot breath tickled Gumi's earlobe, as Rin told her, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Gumi smiled, tiny teardrops falling from her eyes.

When their hug ceased, Miki remarked, "I thought you said your friends would be here?"

"Oh, they are around here. One is getting the tickets, two of them are buying the food and drinks and the last two are probably making out somewhere," Rin counted out on her fingers.

"I got the tickets, Rin," a voice called out. Gumi felt her heart drop, as she watched as a cute, blonde drew close to Rin and tenderly kissed her on the lips.

Pulling away, her blushing face beaming, Rin introduced the new arrival, "This is my boyfriend, Len."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't hate me for the Len ending in this chap. I'm not really a big fan of the Len x Rin pairing (I don't hate it, though), but the Gumi x Rin pairing is waaay better. It sucks that this pairing isn't that popular though. Anyway, thanks for reading. ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gumi was suffocating. Right now, she was currently sitting in the dimly lit movie theatre. Miki sat to the right of her, her orange eyes fixed on the screen before her, making her unaware of the turmoil that raged within Gumi because of what was occuring on Gumi's left hand side.

Rin happily sat there, which would of normally made Gumi feel at ease but due to the masculine arm of Rin's boyfriend, Len, which rested on her shoulder, Gumi found herself unable to concentrate on the film. Her eyes constantly shifted sideways but all her continuous glances accomplished was making her resist the strong urge to punch Len in the face.

On Len's other side, sat Rin's new friends, all fellow students at the private school she attended. There was the short-haired beauty, Meiko, who seemed fascinated by the movie. Next to her was Len's close friend, Kaito, whose attention was centered on his girlfriend, Megurine Luka, who sat next to him. The teal-haired girl Gumi had seen Rin with at the costume shop was also here. Her name was Hatsune Miku and she had chosen to sit beside Miki.

"I love you," the handsome man in the film, told the movie's heroine.

"I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings. I already have a boyfriend who I love," she responded. Gumi had no idea what the plot of the film was because she had barely payed it any attention but these words struck a chord with her. If she were to confess her real feelings to Rin, would Rin say the same thing? Most likely, after all, she seemed really happy having Len by side.

Unable to withstand this torment any longer, Gumi rose from her seat and fled the dark room, at a brisk pace. From there, she found her way to the empty woman's bathroom. She grabbed onto one of the sinks and let her hurt filled tears flow out of her.

When she heard the sound of the door opening from behind her, a few seconds later, Gumi let out, "Get lost, Miki! I want to be alone, right now."

"I'm not Miki," the familiar sounding voice replied, forcing Gumi to turn around and notice that it was Rin who had chased after her, not her supposed best friend, Miki.

Rubbing her moist eyes, Gumi told Rin, "I'm sorry for rushing out like that. You should go back and finish that movie, I'll be fine."

"I don't really care about that. It was pretty boring, anyway, and was drenched in absolutely every romantic cliche ever built," the blonde informed, proceeding to come closer to Gumi. "You don't need to apologize, I should. I should of noticed how awkward and anxious you were and I used to call myself your best friend."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I, mean, we haven't seen each other in like a year, so, I get that we've changed," Gumi falsely laughed it off.

"People don't drastically change, Gumi, no matter how many years may pass. Gumi, when I told you that I missed you, I meant it. I want us to be friends again, so you can stop crying, now," her smile warmed up Gumi's heart.

"I want us to be friends again, too," Gumi agreed and then, she watched as Rin ripped off a piece of toilet tissue and used it to clean Gumi's tears.

Completing her task, Rin remarked, "Let's just ditch the rest of the film and use this time to get ourselves reacquainted. We can take turns asking each other questions about what has happened in our lives. Is that okay with you?" to which Gumi answered by a nod of her green head. "Then, I'll go first. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," Gumi answered, honestly. _Why was that the first thing she asked?_ Gumi wondered. Deciding to invoke the style of Miki's positive thinking, Gumi thought, maybe Rin was also secretly in love with her and was just trying to figure out if Gumi was up for grabs. _Ugh, these optimistic thoughts don't suit me. Rin wouldn't be in a relationship with Len if she didn't care about him._

"How long have you and Len been together?" quietly asked Gumi, deciding she would use this chance to learn how committed Rin was to Len.

"Hm, I think we've been together for around five months but we were friends before then. We were in the same class last year, you see. Next question, now, is it still just you and your mom?" Gumi's father had passed away, due to getting hit by a drunk driver, when she was only twelve. Rin had been a powerful supporter during that dark moment in Gumi's life.

"Yeah. Mom has dated a couple of guys but nothing serious ever happened. Okay, so, did Len ask you out or did you ask him?" Gumi questioned, despite being terrified by how Rin might respond.

"He asked me. At first, I was surprised but I decided to at least give him a shot, even though I had never thought of him in that way, prior. I'm glad I went out on that date, though, because he is an amazing guy. I'm sure you would get along perfectly with him, too, Gumi," insisted Rin, cheerfully.

"I'm sure I would, too," Gumi lied, forcing a smile on her face.

The two girls kept on chatting until the movie had ended and they reunited themselves with Miki, Len and Miku. Miku told them that the other three had already left the cinema.

"Well, Gumi and I should be heading home about now, as well," commented Miki. "It was nice meeting you all and hopefully we can we meet again, someday."

"Why don't you girls come to Rin's party, on Saturday?" Len suggested.

"Party?" Gumi and Miki simultaneously wondered, aloud.

"It's Rin's seventeenth birthday. Her parents are throwing her a small get together, at their place," informed Miku, while in the midst of checking her cellphone.

"You guys are defiantely welcome," Rin announced.

"Then, we would love to come," accepted Miki, joyfully. "This will be fun, won't it, Gumi?"

"Right," Gumi absent mindedly murmered. Leaving the premises with Miki, Gumi thought about how she had obtained what she had sought. Rin was by her side again, as a friend but she knew that was not what she truly desired. What she really wanted was to deliver her message of love to Rin and for Rin to return the same feelings. She wanted their hearts to meet but with Len in the picture, it seemed like just a distant dream, never to become reality.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The reason Rin's friends are the Crypton Vocaloids is just because it seemed appropriate for the most popular Vocaloids to be students at an elite high school. Moving on, I would like to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. This fic is my most popular fic, in terms of reviews, so thanks. It's obviously because Gumi x Rin = epic win.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Do you think Rin would like these?" Miki asked Gumi, holding up a pair of sparkly earrings.

"How should I know?" moaned Gumi, grumpily.

"I don't know, only that you guys were best friends forever in a former life."

"See, you do have a brain. We were friends in the past, in the present we barely know each other!"

"Gumi, can you please quit acting like a drama queen, already, becaue it is getting old. Besides, you had Rin all to yourself for at least an hour, yesterday, so that should have given you an ample amount of time to get all buddy buddy again," insisted Miki.

It was Friday, the day after meeting Rin and her friends at the cinema. The birthday party that Rin had invited them to was tomorrow and Miki had forced the unwilling Gumi to go present shopping with her.

Gumi's reluctance wasn't really because she didn't want to attend the party. She was sure that she would be able to enjoy herself, just by being in Rin's presence but having to watch Rin in the arms of another person would just crush her own heart.

"Look, Miki, I don't get why you are attempting to drag me to this thing, anyway? Rin was perfectly happy before I showed up again and my life was also just swell. So, me deciding not to show up won't bother anyone and Rin and I can continue living our separate lives."

Erasing her normally permanent carefree smile, Miki told Gumi, "Maybe you're right. Maybe, Rin really couldn't care less if you were no longer a part of her life but maybe, she is also secretly in love with you. Either way, you need to meet Rin at least once more and confess your feelings to her. If she shares the same feelings, then yay for you. If she rejects you, then you will finally be able to move on and never have any of those annoying what if thoughts. It's the only way you will be happy, Gumi."

"Miki, Gumi, come check this out!" Iroha, who had also tagged along, called out, across the department store.

"I'll let you decide what you are going to do," Mikii said to Gumi, before regaining her smile and shouting out to Iroha, "I'm coming," leaving Gumi standing around by herself.

Thinking about Miki's words, Gumi knew that her friend was right. These emotions that she carried for Rin would only resume tormenting her unless she let them free but she was scared.

Ending her upsetting thoughts, she went off in search of Miki and Iroha. Wandering around the store, she heard the sounds of two females arguing. Out of curiosity, she chose to sneak a peek at the argument, only to realize that she knew the people in the midst of a heated discussion.

"I told you to leave me the hell alone or are you too stupid to understand that?" Miku shouted, her twin-tails shaked as she slammed her pointed shoe against the ground.

"Miku, I'm sorry. I know that you want no part of me but isn't there anyway we can go back to being friends. I miss you," the pink-haired teen, Luka, looked on the verge of tears.

"We will never, ever, ever be friends again! You should be thankful that I haven't told Kaito and the others about your disgusting secret. That is the last favour you shall ever receive from me. The sight of you sickens me, so I'm getting out of here before I puke," Miku barked, before storming away.

Once the twin-tails were out of sight, Gumi abandoned her hiding spot and gently asked Luka, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Gumi, how long have you been here?" Luka blinked her eyes.

"Don't worry, I only overheard a tiny bit but seriously, I never imagined that she could be so harsh. She seemed so sweet, yesterday."

"Miku is sweet...to everyone but me. She hates me and it's all my fault. Look, you don't want to hear my sob story, so I'll leave you to your shopping and I guess I'll see you at Rin's party," Luka murmured, before dashing away from the green haired girl.

Deciding not to focus on whatever the problem between Rin's friends was, Gumi was about to continue looking for Miki and Iroha when she found herself drawn to an item hanging on a little rack.

The object she placed into her hand was a large bow and the reason for the accessory hypnotising Gumi was because it was the exact same shade as Rin's eyes. Gumi could already picture how radiant Rin would glow if she wore this bow, in her short, golden locks.

"What do you have there?" Iroha suddenly appeared from behind and wrapped her slender arm over Gumi's shoulder.

"It's my birthday present to Rin," joyfully answered Gumi, gazing into the eyes of Miki, who was beside Iroha. Noticing the bright light in Gumi's eyes, Miki understood the choice that her best friend had decided on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the next chappie will probably be the final one and it should be longer than this short chapter. Yet, again, thanks to everyone reading and reviewing and goodbye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye. (Sorry 'bout the weird goodbye, I just have Miku's Sayonara, Goodbye stuck in my head)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rin's ground level house was clad in white siding, with the colour of burnt red staining the roof and the attached garage's door. This was the first time Gumi had come to this place because Rin used to reside on the same street as Gumi but her family had chosen to move during the girls' final months of middle school.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Miki asked, slight trace of concern streaming through her voice. After their Saturday classes had ended, Miki had gone back to Gumi's place, where they both ditched their uniforms and got themselves dressed up. The piece of clothing that Miki had picked out for herself was a knee length, mostly purple dress, with short sleeves. The bottom of the skirt was a creamy white and above the discolouration was two yellow stripes, that wove around the skirt.

"Honestly, I am but you're right. I can't keep on acting like a coward," Gumi bravely declared. Gumi's attire was a smiple, sleeveless, white dress, that had a smidge of mint green on the skirt bottom and similiar stripes to Miki's dress, just her's were the same brown that matched the horizontal stripe under her bust.

The two teenagers stepped up to the door and, after taking a few deep breathes, Gumi banged her fist against the hard surface. After patiently waiting for a few minutes, the door opened and Miku greeted them, with a smile on her innocent face, "Cool, you guys made it and I just love your outfits."

"Thanks," replied Miki. "You look great, too, Miku." Miku was wearing a dark, navy blue miniskirt atop a pair of raven coloured footless tights. Her upper half was outfitted in a white blouse, that had small orange bows as buttons, and a black and white pinstripe cardigan. A white beret sat on Miku's head, which was not tied up in her usual twin-tails. Instead, her long locks flowed down her back.

Gumi thought Miku looked wonderful but then she remembered the foul words that Miku had blasted at Luka. She found that she could no longer consider Miku in the same angelic light that everyone else portrayed her as but Gumi didn't have any urge to get on the hate list of Rin's best friend, so she forced a smile on her face and complemented Miku on her ensemble.

Following Miku inside, she lead them into the living room where Rin, Len, Kaito and Meiko were animatedly chatting in boisterous voices. Noticing the new arrivals, Rin called out, from where she sat next to Len, on the sofa, "Gumi, Miki, I'm so glad you guys could make it."

Gumi felt her face heat up and her heart began pounding rapidly once she took a glance at Rin. Gumi had always believed Rin was pretty but today, it seemed like Rin looked more beautiful than ever before.

The blonde wasn't extravagantly decked out or anything. All she wore was a plain white dress, matching the colour of her favourite bow, that was currently sitting in her short locks. The upper half of the dress had small ruffles and Rin had tied a lengthy pale, yellow ribbon around her bustline, to help show off her figure in the loose dress.

Gumi's admiration soon perished, when she saw the arm clinging to Rin's shoulder. The arm that belonged to Len. Seeing that arm peacefully holding on to the one she loved, made Gumi clench her right fist and she winced in the pain, as her nails dug into her flesh.

"So, where is Luka and your parents?" Miki inquired, from beside the green head, unaware of Gumi's torment.

"Rin's folks left once they had finished preparing the food for us. They muttered something about how they didn't want to cramp our style," Len answered, reaching out to grab a single corn chip from a bowl resting on the coffee table before him.

Taking an observation of her competition, Gumi could understand, slighlty, why Rin had agreed to become his girlfriend because, even though she loathed to admit it, Len was sort of hot. Especially in this moment, as he was dressed in skinny black jeans and an opened grey vest over a white shirt. He accessorised his ensemble with black, fingerless gloves, a dark, checkered scarf and a small, round pendant dangling from his neck.

"I wish my parent's would be as cool as Rin'. My parent's would definitely never, ever, in a million years, allow me to have any kind of get together, even if they chaperoned," complained Meiko, who was wearing an off the shoulder dress that matched her hair colour.

"That's because their hearts broke when they caught their little, baby making out with Nero, in her bedroom," Miku bluntly stated, from where she lounged on a recliner.

"Shut up, Miku!" Meiko blushed, powerfully throwing a sofa pillow at her friend.

Ignoring the girls' mini argument, Kaito resumed answering Miki's question, "Luka was dragged away to some family function, so she will be a little late." The handsome blue head's garb consisted of a pair of black pants and a navy blue, v-neck sweater and a blue scarf wrapped around his neck, which Gumi remembered him wearing during their cinema date.

Abandoning Gumi's side, Miki took a seat next to Kaito before blurting out, "I almost forgot. Here, Rin, your birthday presents," the peach head handed the two packages, that she and Gumi had decided upon, to the birthday girl.

"Aw, you didn't have to go to the trouble but thanks," grinned Rin, accepting the gifts.

"Gumi, do you intend to stand in the middle of the room all day or something?" Kaito questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"What...uh no," Gumi blinked, surprised at the question and now feeling self-conscious, as all eyes zoomed in on her. Stuttering, Gumi managed to say, "R-rin can I...talk to you...i-in private."

She wanted to get this whole confession business over and done with immediately. If she waited around in search of the perfect timing or until the party ended, Gumi knew that by then her courage would've already ditched her. Plus, she really did not want to suffer through the lovey-dovey, Rin and Len show.

"Okay, we can talk in private," Rin easily agreed, her hair swaying, as she nodded her head. Gumi lead the way out of the building as Rin followed behind, closing the front door behind her once they arrived outside the house.

"So, what's on your mind?" prodded the blonde, facing the green head, who stood a small distance away from her.

Summoning all of her strength, Gumi quietly whispered out, "I love you."

"...Um, Gumi, I think I misheard you. Can you repeat it?"

"I love you," Gumi repeated, louder and more confident than her previous attempt.

Silence followed, for what felt like aeons but Gumi refused to revert to her pessimistic ways. Instead, she calmly stared at the speechless blonde and kept the spark of hope alight in her heart, as she patiently awaited Rin's answer.

"Gumi...I love you, too. You know that, after all, we used to be best friends," Rin slowly spoke, confusion written all over her cute face.

Gumi's heart dropped, after hearing the words Rin uttered but her courage's stamina hadn't depleted itself yet. "Rin, you don't get it. I don't love you as a friend. I want to be more than just friends because I'm in love with you."

Rin's sapphire eyes turned away from Gumi and focused on the concrete she stood on. "Gumi...I," she began, pausing, as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Gumi, but I..." she locked her eyes onto Gumi's and Gumi grew still when she spotted the sorrow in the depths of Rin's blue peals and listened to Rin's crushing words. "...I don't love you."

"Look, if it's 'cause of Len, then you can just dump him," Gumi suggested, all of her bravado sucked out of her now, leaving her sounding desperate.

"Len's a part of it but even if he wasn't a part of the equation, I still wouldn't return the feelings you want from me. I love y-...no, I loved you. Past tense. You used to mean the world to me and I loved you but as a best friend only. Never as a lover and I will never love you romantically because I'm not into girls, in that way...Gumi, I think it might be best if we resumed living our separate lives, before we reunited."

Gumi shaked her head, trying to refuse what Rin was telling her and she pleaded, "No, Rin, I don't want that. If you want to stay with Len, then you can. Just, please, please let me stay by your side. Remember, we promised back in middle school that we would always be together. So, please just forget what I just told you. The only thing I wish for is to be by your side," tears dripped out of her eyes, as her emotions overwelmed her body.

"I remember that promise but I'm sorry, I have to break it. When we drifted apart, I hated it. I was in so much pain but I moved on. I'm happy now and I want you to be happy, as well."

"II'll be happy if you let be stay by your side!" cried out Gumi.

"No, you won't. You'll watch me enjoying myself in Len's company and that will eat you up inside. The only way for you to gain happiness is if you move on, like I did. The chapter of my life I spent with you has closed. It's just a blissful memory to me now and it has to become a memory for you, too. Gumi, you have to move on because I already did a long time ago."

Rin pulled her favourite bow out of her head and briefly admired it before passing it into Gumi's hands. "I want you to have this, so that, aside from our memories, you will have a piece of me with you."

"But you love this bow."

"I care about you more, you doofus. You know, I was really happy when I received that text saying you wanted to meet up because I genuinely missed you and saying goodbye, right now, hurts me, maybe not as much as you but it still feels like something is ripping up my heart," Rin embraced Gumi, in a warm, tender hug. "Gumi, I will always cherish our time together and you will always hold a chunk of my heart. No amount of time and distance will ever be able to take that away from me," Rin pulled away and dashed back inside her house but before shutting Gumi out of her life, Rin cheerfully smiled, the moist tears in her eyes sparkling, "Farewell, Gumi."

Left alone in the harsh, coldness of the outside world, Gumi relentlessly fired off a river of her anguished tears. Her throat ached. Her chest ached. She felt as if her heart had violently been ripped out of her and shredded into a million, tiny pieces, making it impossible to restore it to its former beauty. Her palms tightly clutched the bow to her broken chest and she screamed out all of her dejected frustration.

"Gumi?" the green head heard a familiar sounding, concerned voice mumur her name but she continued pelting out miserable tears. "Hey, Gumi, it's me, Luka," Gumi felt the newcomer's hands shake her by the shoulder's and she reluctantly looked up and saw, through her blurred vision, Luka, a worried expression ruining her stunning, natural complexion.

"What happened?" Luka gently asked.

"Rin...she...she...I love her so much yet she...rejected me" Gumi coughed out, revealing the hurtful truth.

Suddenly, Gumi felt the warmth of Luka's slender arms encircling themselves around her frozen body, "I can relate to how you feel," Luka softly remarked.

"How can you? You have Kaito, so you have absolutely no idea what I'm feeling," barked Gumi, furiously.

Keeping her grip on Gumi, Luka clarified, "Yeah, I am in a relationship with Kaito but I don't love him. I'm only with him to hide the truth about myself. You see, I think I'm a lesbian."

"What?" Gumi roughly pulled back and stared at Luka, with a dumbfounded expression.

Ignoring Gumi's freaked outburst, Luka continued, "Remember when you glimpsed Miku hurling insults at me? Miku and I used to be close pals but I started developing stronger emotions than just friendship and I told her so. Since that day, she's hated me because I disgust her. She pretends to act like my friend when other people are around but if we are ever alone, she acts the way you saw her the other day. So, Gumi, I do understand what you are going through," and suddenly Gumi felt something soft smack onto her lips.

_Wha-? She's kissing me! But this sensation is amazing,_ Gumi's mind thought. She felt something wet force it's way inside her mouth and just as Gumi was getting used to the pleasure, her common sense returned and she pushed Luka off of her.

"What are you doing? You just stole my first kiss!" Gumi yelled, her heart dancing and her cheeks flushed.

"That was your first kiss? I'm sorry, I didn't know. You just looked so adorable with those moist eyes and I've always wanted to test if I really was a lesbian by letting myself kiss another girl, so, I guess my urges got the better of me," she explained.

"So, are you?"

"Am I, what?"

"A lesbian?"

"I think, no, I'm sure, that I am one now because I had more enjoyment from that kiss than any kiss I've shared with a guy. When I kiss Kaito, it feels sort of wrong but with you, it was perfect," Luka answered, her cheeks turning as pink as her hair.

"Well...I don't really know how kisses should feel but that kiss was...I liked it," mumbled Gumi. "Look, I should get out of here. Rin's right, I do need to move on with my life, even if I don't wish to, and Luka...you shouldn't keep pretending anymore, either," Gumi commented, as she shakily rose to her feet.

"Gumi, I heard what happened, are you okay?" Miki asked, coming out of the house.

"Not really," muttered Gumi, as she held back from pouring the final drops of her tears.

"C'mon, let's go home," Miki sweetly smiled.

Before leaving the premises, alongside Miki, Gumi told Luka, "I'll be here for you, if you ever need a friend to talk to."

Walking the long path back home, Gumi's heart was still in agony, over Rin's decision but after her encounter with Luka, a few of the pieces of her broken heart had rejoined together. Her wish to meet Rin had become reality, even if the result wasn't what she had imagined. She knew that Rin would always share a presence in her heart but Gumi now believed that, maybe, she would finally be able to let go of the past and move on and then, she might, one day in the future, find someone whose heart would meet hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shot. I feel like flames are going to burn me because Rin rejected Gumi. For the record, I love, love, love, LOVE Gumi x Rin, they are my OTP (What does OTP even mean? I've seen it around and I assume it is used to say your fav pairing but I don't know what the letters stand for) I don't know if you guys remember but in the first A/N I mentioned that this fic was inspired by three Gumi songs and I never did tell you what the last song was. Well, it was But I Can't Meet You which, if you don't know, is a depressing song where Gumi gets rejected by the person she loves. I kind of feel like writing a sequel but does anybody even want to read one? If I did write a sequel, it would be about Gumi x Luka. Yeah, I like this pairing, not as much as Gumi x Rin but still. Before I forget, the clothes the Vocaloids wore were all from PVs of their songs. Gumi, Miki, Meiko and Kaito's were from Smiling, Miku's was from Mr Music, Rin - Synchronicity series and Len's was from Spiral Game. Oh, and Miku is evil in this fic 'cause she is homophobic. Homophobia is wrong but unfortunately it exists. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read all the way through to the end. I really appreciate it. ^-^**


	8. Bonus Chapter

**A/N: So the point of this post is pretty much to say that I will write a Gumi x Luka sequel. I will start it sometime in December, so look out for it then. And so I don't break the site's rules, you get a little short story about Iroha.**

* * *

><p>Iroha was stealthily stalking the purple, pony-tailed guy. Her goal was to figure out the identity of Kamui Gakupo's girlfriend. She realized that spending her Saturday afternoon following her classmate made her seem like a psychotic loser but she had nothing better to do.<p>

Gumi and Miki were attending an old friend's party, while Lily was occupied with Akaito, so Iroha decided she may as well indulge in her curiosity of who Gakupo had become obsessed with and no, she wasn't doing this because she was infatuated with him, grimacing as she remembered Lily's words.

_There's absolutely, without a doubt, no chance that I like that guy! I mean, just look at his hair! What kind of man has hair that is that long? It makes him look like a girl. Plus, he loves eggplants. I'm gonna barf just thinking about that grossness that definitely can't be considered food,_ Iroha mentally moaned.

Gakupo had rounded a corner and Iroha was about to follow, when she noticed a super, cute ginger, kitty, licking its fur, while it relaxed on a footpath.

Forgetting her original mission, Iroha began creeping towards the cat. Once she was almost a few centimetres from arms reach, the cat looked up at her, with its green eyes, for a brief moment, before it ran away for dear life.

"Wait, kitty-cat," Iroha shouted out after it, waving her arm at it. With the cat vanishing out of sight, Iroha suddenly rememebered why she was in this unfamiliar area in the first place.

Rounding the corner that she had observed Gakupo going, she found no trace of the violet man.

Sighing loudly, she admitted defeat and began trying to figure out her way back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who's Gakupo's girlfriend? Honestly, when I first mentioned him having a girlfriend in the main story I hadn't actually decided on who it was. I have decided now and she will appear in the sequel. Anywho, thanks again for reading.**


End file.
